


Jenga

by SheynaLew



Series: Five Words Prompt [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheynaLew/pseuds/SheynaLew
Summary: An overnight stay in the infirmary for one of SG-1 leads to pranks, and Jack tries to get Sam to loosen up and have funOne of the Five Word Prompts posted by AmaraD'Angeli on Tumblr.





	Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Femsuii for getting me involved in a writing sprint. My muse has not been playing lately, and a sprint has gotten me to at least write SOMETHING! I hope this little bit of fluffy fun is entertaining.   
> Thanks also to Amara for the inspiration on the Five Word Prompts!

“Do it. I dare you.” He had that childish glint in his eye that he got when he was bored.

“Sir…” She warned.

“C’mon, Carter. Have a little fun.” He grinned, impishly, and handed her a Froot Loop.

She took it and hesitated. “What if he wakes up?” She whispered.

And at that moment, Daniel snored loudly and twitched on the infirmary bed.

Jack bit his lip and waited with baited breath for him to settle. It took a few seconds, but eventually Daniel was still and the small stack of cereal balanced on his forehead, which had been teetering ominously, remained in place.

Sam released a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

Jack grinned at her. “Go on. Think of it like Jenga. But better.”

With delicate precision, Sam leaned down and carefully placed the tiny ‘o’ onto the pile already on Daniel’s face.

When she stood back up, the expression on Jack’s face had changed. He was still smiling at her, but there was a hint of affection there that had been hidden before. She felt herself blushing.

“What?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” He smiled. “You know, you stick your tongue out when you concentrate?”

She snickered. “Your turn. Sir.”

Jack reached into the box on the bedside table and pulled out another loop.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Daniel actually woke up there was a total of thirteen Froot Loops on his forehead. Of course, Sam thought, he _would_ wake up as she placed the fourteenth one.

“Sam…?” He mumbled.

“Er…morning Daniel.”

“What are you doing?”

Sam looked around for back up from the Colonel, who had somehow managed to disappear.

“Er…”

Daniel sat up, and the little collection of coloured cereal tumbled onto his lap. He looked down.

“Er…” Sam repeated as the Colonel came back into the room.

“Jesus, Carter. Don’t you think that’s a little immature.” He said, grinning. Then he grabbed the final Loop from her hand and popped it in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
